gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Craver's Return Part 1: Connections
Two men sat in a dark room. Man: So he has finally returned. Man 2: Yes, it's all over the community. Man: Have you got the files? The man pulls out several letters hidden in the desk they sat on. Man 2: More than needed, but yes. 2 MONTHS EARLIER... The Letter Exchange Dear Brandon, as I have stated in my last few meetings with you, I have become increasingly worried about my current health and effects of the many ceremonies we preformed over the last year or so in hiding. I propose that we fix this problem: a ritual that my grandfather attempted. It is a very old proccess that he used and his life span was extended for nearly 50 years past his life limit. I know you are my comrade, and i seek your help with this ritual. Signed, William Crossbow IV. ~'' ''Dear William, I know that i would do anything in my power to help you, but.... voodoo to enhance lifespans? That is not natural, in any way whatsoever! Even so, just tell me what to do and i will. I'm just not sure about this... The next letter is really a torn scrap containing the following: Bring your darkness staff, and a plain voodoo doll and meet at Kingshead, at the dock outside. ~William The Planning Kingshead was as silent as it always was, he thought, or maybe it was just for what was happening tonight. Gold Craver had never been a man of subtleness, giving hs past years of action and bluntness. He looked up at the moon and wondered if he would ever see it again after tonight through the same eyes. Soon, Brandon arrived by boat, and they moved very silently and subdued the two guards near the entrance. Gold did not go in the main entrance. Instead, he descended down the staircase and pushed away a small rock pile. "Will, what are you doing?" "A secret dungeon my mentor told me about. I've been using it for... things." He moved aside a large boulder on the rail of the stone steps, and a small door was seen. He guestured for Brandon to follow him in, and they crawled through the tiny space, sealing it after they were inside. Gold lit a small match, and they were in a crudly cut marble passage about the size of a man. They journeyed downward, and soon enough they were in a VERY wide and open cavern, with impossibly large spikes hanging from the ceiling. "This cavern was cut by generations of my family, and has been used for countless things." "It's so big!" "Yes, the cavern has been cut out right under Kingshead, with a 17 ft layer of dirt and stone under the surface to keep out those pesky navy soldiers. Come, we have work to do if we will finish the ritual successfully." They Move into one of the subchambers at the far end of the cave. "This ritual will, essentially, transfer all my living qualities to that voodoo doll you have brought with you." "W-what!? You can't be serious!" "This is a time of utter chaos, Brandon, and I do have a reason." They go into a long hallway with cells in it, and Brandon is visibly shocked to see people imprisoned there. "All for a good reason, I assure you. Now, you see this map? When the ritual's force sends a shockwave, things will collapse. Mainly here, here, and there. I'll get the servants working on it. Also, we will need to muffle the shockwave so the Navy doesn't discover the cavern. Meanwhile, you know how to assemble a basic voodoo pentagram like the ones Jolly Roger uses?" Brandon was silent for a few seconds. What was his old friend's intentions? "Yes, I do." "Good, get to work on that in the main Cavern, as close to the middle as you can, and place your darkness staff in the midle of the circle. I will get the required blood from the prisoners." Brandon was now invisably afraid. What had his friend become? To be continued... Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO